


Success means the most if you know the right one to share it with

by MiraSun



Series: Miras Wrestling Canon [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Boys In Love, Chaos, Current Event, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, G1 Supercard, Kayfabe Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Self-Esteem Issues, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: As Okada lost his championship to Kenny Omega, he hit his own personal rock bottom and didn't know how to recover. As he lost his championship he got weak and lost his faith. He was a wounded animal and got feed by the sharks. Kazuchika Okada wasn't the rainmaker anymore, but he wasn't alone. Sometimes you can't see who is with you and who is against you, sometimes it takes an old friend to help you out of your dark mind.Shinsuke didn't know what would wait for him, when he returned home for New Year's Eve. The only thing he knew, was that he was happy to see his friends again. Much had happened since the last time he saw them, including Kazuchikas break down.This is a fiction how a former mentor and Protege become what was ultimate meant for them.





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awesome22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome22/gifts).



> Everybody who knows me from my Ambrollins Monster Fic "You're the one who's sleeping with him" knows that I like to build my own imaginary world. That's what happend in the after match of G1 Supercard so I just took my phone and started to write and just stopped to post this.  
> I know I jumped the WWE ship and left you behind to swim to NJ borders. I hope you still like what I created.

"Did I miss it?" Shinsuke had rushed down the stairs and wandered through the dark hallways of the Madison Square Garden. "Why are you dressed like that?" Yoshi looked up at him and asked him startled. The tall Japanese looked down at his friend. "I was at the Hall of Fame Ceremony. We must wear a tuxedo there. I didn't want to stop somewhere and change my cloths just to miss the match. How is it going?" – "It just started!" answered Ishii calmly and pulled Shin closer to the TV, so he could watch Kazuchika's Match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship.

~

Back in December, Shinsuke went home to visit his family for the holidays. He didn't feel well. The pre-recordings of the shows hadn't been the best. He lost his championship to Rusev. The United States of Naka-merica sadly ended, because of the Bulgarian brute. It was New Year's Eve and his old faction mate Yoshi-Hashi had invited him over. "Shin! You look good!" the smaller man ran up to him as he entered his flat in Tokyo. Shin greeted him with a hug. "Thank you! You look great, too. How's your shoulder?" Shin asked caring rubbing the back of his friend. It was cool to see him again. The last time they met was at WrestleMania before he lost his cool. Yoshi shrugged with his shoulders. "It's okay for now. I'll return to the ring on New Year's Dash, but I'll keep it taped up!" Shin nodded over the words of his friend. "Better safe than sorry!" he said oud loud. Yoshi chuckled. "You never went on that one, Shin… Don't start today! How's… you know?" the smaller one asked, but immediately Shinsuke shook his head. "Don't ask about him. It's finally over with us. No Finnsuke anymore!" he told his friend. Yoshi didn't seem so sorry about that news. He just nodded and wrinkled his forehead. "Wasn't your shipping name Bakamura?" Yoshi asked with a slight smile. Shin crooked his head. "You mean Baka like… Baka?" Yoshi chuckled and after a moment Shin joined in. He pulled the other man into a hug again. "I missed you and the boys!" he answered pressing the other against his chest. "We did it, too. The others are in the living room." Shin let Yoshi slip from the hug. "You managed to get him out to a party?" was Shinsukes surprised question. Yoshi nodded enthusiastic. "Yeah, sure! Ishii kidnapped him… I guess!" Both men chuckled again, but Yoshi got serious for a moment. "I told him you would come. I think that's the only reason he's here. He misses his big brother!" The king of strong style interrupted Yoshi with his head shaking. "I was never his big brother. More like a mentor. I'm sorry he had hit rock bottom, but he'll be fine!" Yoshi wasn't ready to let his friend walk away so he held his wrist a little longer. "Can promise me, that you talk with him. We need him back or CHAOS will disappear! The friends are about to leave, and I don't know what the others are planning." The older man understood his worries, but he didn't know what to do, so he patted Yoshi's hand. "Trust me, he will be fine!" – "Talk to him!" Yoshi pulled his wrist stern and looked up at Shin till he nodded and agreed to care about Okada.  
Sure, he cared about the younger and new leader of his group, but there was a little feeling of shame. He hadn't been there as he needed him, battling his own problems. He didn't know how a talk, and which one would help Kazuchika. First there were the others. Ishii was calm as always just like Goto. He entered CHAOS not on Shinsuke's watch, but the choice that Kazu made with him was good. The twins were there together with their big brother Rocky. Yoh was so happy to see him that he almost ran over Shin to hug him. He got packed not the small lion he met before. He talked a little to Ayumi, the lady of the house and Yoshi-Hashi's wife, but Kazuchika seemed to be vanished. 

He found him later in the kitchen. Shinsuke wanted to swap his empty beer bottle with a new one as he saw him bend over the sink and wash up some dishes. "Doesn't have Yoshi a dishwasher?" asked Shin. Kazu turned around in surprise, eyeing the man in the doorway. His view wandered up and down the King of Strong Style, after that Okada just shrugged his shoulder. "He has, but I wanted to help Ayumi and clean the pods and bowls." Shin leaned in the doorway, looking at Kazuchika. "The rainmaker doing dishes. I think I can skip the question how you feel?" Kazu looked over his shoulder. It was an angry and at the same defeated look. It didn't matter what he would have told him, Shinsuke knew the answer. "How should I feel? I'm still a disgrace, who is not able to win a match and support his friends. But how would you understand King of Naka-merica?" he shot angry at him. Shin just stood there in silence for a moment. He turned the bottle in his hand and looked at its emptiness, shaking his head, what Okada wasn't seeing. "I'm not anymore the champion. Lost it in a show which was pre-recorded, Kazu. And I also lost my boyfriend." He answered shortly and walking in to the room up to the Fridge to switch the bottles. This was the magic words that made Kazuchika turn around. "Lost?" asked he surprised. Shin looked in the fridge while choosing his bottle. "You're right. Losing is not the right choice of words. He left me, since my heelish nature he found appealing here in NJ wasn't that attractive anymore in the US!" he answered dry and finally pulled out a bottle.   
"So, you and Finn finally split? Or is this a thing like that time he left for the WWE and you run after him?" Kazuchika asked, which made Shinsuke turn around quickly. "I didn't run after him. You know this! I was… I was ready for … something new, someone new." Both men stared at each other, but after a moment Kazuchika shook his head. "I wasn't keen on being just someone. I didn't want to be the comforter. You know that fact. I wasn't keen on being just the one to sooth you and then you left." Was Kazuchika's clear opinion. It wasn't the first time the rainmaker explained it to him to Shinsuke. "Who says that you only would have been the one to soothe me?" he returned the question. Kazu put the sponge in the water and walked up to Shin. "The fact that you got back to Finn!" short but powerful were his words. "I made a mistake!" answered Shinsuke in a low tone. "Like you made the mistake that I should follow you as a leader!" Again, words like a whip stroke. Shin was about to go, but as Kazu said his last sentence, he turned back. "What?" he asked breathless? "You heard well! It was a mistake. I was not the right choice!" That was enough. Shin walked up to him and pushed him back. "Shut up! You were my first and only choice. Now shut up!" his voice was harsh. He had raised a finger and was warning Kazuchika. "I'm still not allowing you to question my decisions!"   
Okada looked at him and then he walked by without saying anything anymore. The whole evening Kazuchika was avoiding him and the others except for Ayumi. Shinsuke sat with the others and were drinking and chatting. He was sulking in a way. Why did Kazu say that his choice was a mistake? Because of the loss of his championship? Was he questioning Shinsuke and himself because of Jay and his betrayal? Or because of Gedo or… or because he chose Finn over him. As he looked up Kazuchika was walking by him straight to the balcony. "Kazu!" he stood up and pulled him to the door, dragging the slightly taller man outside. "Don't call me like that. You know I hate that!" the younger muttered. Shin closed the door and pulled him to the side, since the others stared at them since they walked out. "What is your problem?" asked Shinsuke crossing his arms in front of his chest. Kazuchika looked at him, straight and stern, but after a moment he looked down and shook his head. "I don't know. I just can't… I can't wrap my head around what happened and is constantly happening to me! I can't wrap my head around me losing all the time!" Shin stared at the younger one. He didn't except that answer. "Kazuchika, have you forgot that you're worth it with or without a championship? Losing is part of our game, but you can't lose the faith in yourself. Kazu… I lost the biggest match of my career. You were there, you saw me break down." Okada pressed his lips together and let his head sink a little, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Shinsuke drew nearer. Carefully he rubbed over Kazu's shoulder and let his hand wander softly over his neck. Slowly the taller man raised his view up to Shinsuke's face. His brown eyes locked with the almost dark ones of the King of strong style. "You weren't there when I tasted my worst defeat." He whispered lowly. Again, Shin stroked over Kazu's neck and pulled him closer. "You were never supposed to just soothe me. I got back with Finn because… I couldn't have you!" Shinsuke whispered. Kazuchika conquered the distance wrapping his arms around Shinsuke's shoulders pressing his own mouth against the lips of the others. It was just a short kiss and both men parted quickly, surprised and startled. "I'm sorry." Whispered Kazu and stepped back. Shin shook his head. "Don't! I'm… Sure you didn't do this, because you're desperate?" asked he carefully. He knew that there would be two ways Kazu would react. The first possibility was that Okada would explode and yell at him. The other one was what happened. Kazuchika smiled softly, chuckling a little, looking up and with his beautiful shy look. "You mean I have to be desperate as a reason to kiss you? Nakamura Shinsuke you're bad shit crazy!" Shin chuckled: "You're getting that out now?"   
Okada sighed and nodded in direction of the door. "Should we get back in and don't talk about the kiss?" Shinsuke shrugged with his shoulders. "We could, but I think you should tell me why you kissed me. We should stop being silent and talk to each other like adults." Kazuchika nodded leaning back on the railing of the balcony. "I'm desperate, Shin, but I didn't kiss you because of that! I kissed you since I don't know when I've the chance to see you again and I thought what if this is the last time." Slowly the older man rubbed with his hand over Kazuchika's shoulder. "It won't be. It's hard to find time to come over here, but it won't be the last time." The blond man looked up enjoying the warm hand on his shoulder. "Let me you walk home, Shin. Is this okay?" The older started to laugh up. Shin leaned forward like Kazuchika, so their shoulders touch. "Since I'm older, wouldn't it be my job to walk you home?" asked he lowly. The rainmaker shook his head. "No, I live in this city for years and…" – "I still know it. You don't even know in which hotel I'm staying." Interrupted Shin making Okada laugh. "Oh Shin, please! You always stay in the same hotel. Let us leave before the clock strikes midnight when the happy couples sharing some passionate kisses and we just stare at each other, not knowing what will happen next!" Shinsuke directed his view away from Kazu, but he leaned against him a little more. "So, the twins?" he whispered lowly and again Kazu chuckled. "You didn't know? I thought a blind man would see it!" – "They are cute, pretty cute… Come on, Kazu. We'll walk each other home." The older man pushed himself back and walked back to the balcony door.


	2. Wrestle Kingdom and the Road to New Beginning

Since it was dead night and New Year's Eve there weren't a metro line operating. But that didn't matter for Shinsuke and Kazuchika. Mostly silent they walked through the crowd city full of party and happiness. "When did Finn had enough of you?" Kazu asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "After I won the Championship Match. I low blowed Hardy… and that was enough for him." answered Shin walking at Kazu's side without looking at him. "When was it?" the other asked and Shin sighed out loud. "July!" Okada looked over in surprise. "For over a half year? And you didn't tell anyone here?" Shin shook his head. "I knew that nobody agreed on it in the first place so I thought you wouldn't care about it!" Kazuchika bumped with his shoulders against Shin. "Dumbass, sure we care!"  
"You're biased!" the king meant with a smile on his lips, bumping back against Kazu. Another pause till Kazuchika stopped and put his hand on Shinsuke's wrist. "How long do you stay, Shin?" he suddenly asked. Shin turned around startled. "Why?" returned the other man a question. "Just tell me, how long?" Shinsuke looked at the hand and back into Kazuchika's face. "Some days?" Okada rolled his eyes. "Could you one day answer a question, Shinsuke? Just one question." – "Then ask me a real one! Why is it important for you how long I'll stay?" Both looked at each other for a moment. Kazuchika let Shinsuke's hand slip. Were his eyes watery and gazed? "Would you accompany me to Wrestle Kingdom? Not to the ring, just… there?"

~

"I'm such a loser!" Kazu almost cried. He got defeated in record time. Kazuchika was flat on his back in the locker room, but at least he wasn't alone. Shinsuke sat next to him, leaning against the wall. As the ring bell rung and it had been clear that Kazuchika had lost he shoo everybody else out of the locker room. They would see later or tomorrow again, but at the moment Shinsuke was sure that Kazu didn't want that anybody than him would see his break down.  
So he just sat next to him, stroking his wrist he held in his hand. "No, you aren't, Kazu!" The rainmaker shook his head. "15 minutes isn't a loser time for you?" the younger shot at him. Shinsuke shook his head, too. "No, it's not! You did great out there and did you hear the people? I know you're not interested in the fact that they like you, but they were happy to see you again." Shinsuke closed his hand around Kazu's wrist. "Come on! For how many days did you feel better?" Kazu looked up at him, startled and a little unsure. "One day… maybe two. Since when do you feel like the rainmaker again?" Shin asked, but Kazuchika didn't answer. Shinsuke let his wrist go. He pushed himself away from the wall to crawl next to Kazu so he could look into his face a little better. "You didn't feel like yourself again just because you colour your hair and wear your old tights. It's a good thing, but…" Shin put a hand on Kazu's belly and brushed his cooled skin a little. "… but you still have a long way to go. You have to get rid of the block in your head!"  
Kazu had turned his head to Shin. The faces of both men were close to each another. The light brown eyes locked with Shins almost dark ones. "I don't know how I could do this." he confessed to Shinsuke "I can't get anything out of my head. There's Kenny, there's Jay... There's Gedo! I cannot stop thinking about how deep I fell!" Shinsuke's hand brushed over Kazuchika's chest. He looked at him with a sad smile, but then he sat up. "How much time do you have after tomorrow?" Kazuchika looked startled at him, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" Shin smiled. "Do you have time for a vacation?" Kazuchika still seemed startled. "Some days, yeah. But why?" he asked. The older one was still smiling at him. "You come with me. You exit this and leave NJ and everything behind for a week or two. Just clear your head, stay in Orlando. Do the surfing or go hiking" – "or fishing?" – "or that. Just get down. I think that is what you need to get back on track." Kazu sat up to look into Shinsuke's dark brown eyes, still not fully convinced. "But you'll have to work, Shin!" the other shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, you can still stay in the house when I'm away. It's nicer to arrive back home and actually have someone living there!" Kazu shook his head. "I don't know." Hesitated the rainmaker and Shin grabbed his hand. "Kazu, I do! And I really want you to accompany me back home, so I can watch after you. Would you do this for me? Just for me?" Shinsuke asked and this maybe helped Kazuchika to decide what to do. He nodded slowly and let his hand brush through his newly blond hair. "I think I can do this, for some weeks, if you wish!"

~

"You look really good, Kazu-san! The vacation seemed to be needed!" Tanahashi greeted him on the first day of the road to The New Beginning tour. The rainmaker smiled. "Indeed. At first I wasn't that much into it, but after a while I felt quite good." The veteran nodded slowly it seemed like he understood that thought, too. "You stayed at Nakamura's new home? How is it?" Kazu raised an eyebrow. "Like an actual house? Or what do you mean?" Tana chuckled. "Big house, small house? Directly at the beach? Tell me about your vacation!" demanded the IWGP Champion. Kazu smiled at him. "It's a family home, in the outskirts. About an hour away from his surfing spot. Three bedroom, one of them he uses as studio for his paintings. Quite nice! I spend the first days mostly in bed. Sleeping, watching Netflix... Stuff like that. As Shin came back from his shows, he showed me the town and some fishing spots." Tana laughed out loud. "So you went fishing with Nakamura Shinsuke? Didn't know he's into that stuff!" The other man shook his head. "No, he's not into fishing, he relaxed in the boot while I fished."  
Tana chuckled. "Shinsuke can relax? I thought that he's like..." his view wandered to the side where Ryusuke changed his clothes, overexcited like ever. Kazu shook his head. "No, nope, big no! Shin can relax. He's like a cat and can sleep everywhere!" Taguchi heard the guys talk and casually strolled over to insert himself in the talk. "So you and Nakamura... Are you getting it on? Hot dirty male stuff?"  
Simultaneous Tana und Kazu stepped back, making angry and annoyed noise. Tana gave Ryu a head nut. "Stop being so rude!" he scolded him while Kazu stared at him and yelled at him. "Why do you care, you perv?" Taguchi tried to save his head and crossed his arm over it. "Sorry, as I saw you at WK, it seemed like... Stop hitting me, Tana!" he looked angry at his team mate before he stepped back some steps. "Why is it my fault that these two always look like couple a second before they start making out. And I'm the perv!" got the other man angry over his friend and colleague. "I was just asking a normal question!" Tana rolled his eyes. He liked Ryu very much, he was a good, sometime a crazy coach, but it never got boring with him. But that was his weakness, too. "A normal question would have been, if Nakamura and Okada-san had started a relationship. Not if both you what I mean?" The Ace sighed out loud.   
"Could you please stop talking about my non existing love life with Shinsuke? We've got a match to win." asked Kazuchika drily. Both Taguchi Japan members looked at him, raising their hands in defence. "Okay, I understood your hint. No, Nakada talk today!" Ryu answered. Kazu wanted to jump forward, but Tana held him back. "I'm going to murder you, Taguchi, if you don't stop chatting about!" Okada hissed, while Taguchi nodded with a mischievous smile. He pointed with fingers on his eyes before he pointed towards Okada and repeated it several times. "I got it, I got it, Okada-san."


	3. Rainmaker

It felt like thunder directly above his head, as the rainmaker sent Bad Luck Fale down on the ring canvas and he almost collapsed on him for the pin. With his last energy he hooked his leg and then… 1-2-3. Won! He won the match. He really won the match.  
Kazu flipped over he wanted to jump up and do something, but the only thing he could do, was just to flip over. Yoshi was at his side in a flash, rubbing his shoulder, checking on him and most importantly checking that no one of the BC used this moment to attack him. But for heaven's sake he won the match. Time to breathe through, what was hard since he was about to cry out loud. Had Shin saw this? It was early morning in the USA, so perhaps he was still asleep and watch it later, but he would see it. See Kazu finally winning on his own. He had to get up, he needed. Shin should see him crawling on his last breath through the ring. So he got up, saw Takahashi and Owens roll Fale out of the ring. Yoshi, still at his side, was ready to lend him a hand, but he didn't need it. So he rolled out of the ring, too. A short victory pose for the cameras and for Shinsuke, but Yoshi, he needed Yoshi so the other should comeback in the ring. They had so much trouble before he left due to injury and he loved the smaller man and could always trust him.  
On the way the ramp up Yoshi whispered something to him. "Shin called Ishii mid match. He said he stays in line till you're back. He saw everything." Kazu laughed and always felt Yoshi's hand on his shoulder feeling a strange spinning feeling in his stomach. "Guess I'll have to hurry during my interview!"

He really hurried and entered the locker room scanning for Ishii. "Wait a second, he's here now! Okada!" the small man with an almost non existing neck waved hat him with his cell phone at his ear. Okada pushed Will aside. "The phone!" he excused with just one word so he could head to Ishii. "Shin's on the line!" Ishii explained, Kazu nodded and grabbed it from him. "Shin?" he asked happily and heard the voice on the other end. "Kazu-chan! You did great!" The rainmaker smiled widely just listening to him calling his name, but the line hadn't the best quality. "Thank you, Suke. Thank you, but where are you? It hard to hear you, seemed a crowded place." asked Kazuchika walking away from the others in the locker room. Shin chuckled. "Watching a Japanese Wrestling show isn't that easy when you're in the US, so I was looking for a good place to do it. You're right, it's a little crowded in here." Kazu shook his head about this answer, smiling about Shinsuke. "I thought you got a Streaming Account, but whatever you've done… I'm glad you watched, I'm glad you've seen it. I've couldn't have done…" he stopped and his facial expressions dropped in shock. He looked up and saw a person standing behind the locker room door. He couldn't have seen him as he entered through it, but now as he walked in and turned around while chatting he saw him. Shinsuke Nakamura with his big smile that turned his face into wrinkles just like some dog bread. "You… bastard!" Kazu put the phone in somebody's hand and walked up the smiling man who just ended the call. "You stupid creepy bastard!" Kazu shouted at him, but wrapped his arms around the older man and pressed his sweated wet self against him, holding him close. "I said I searched for a good place to watch this and this is the best I could imagine." He whispered in Kazu's ear, before he pushed him away a little. Both men locked eyes and forget about the world around you. "I missed you, Kazu-chan!" confessed Shinsuke, stroking with the palm of his hand over the soft cheek of the other man. The rainmaker shook his head. "I'm so happy you're here!" was his confession with almost dry voice. Shin didn't think about the moment, he pulled Kazu closer and his lips met again. Not in this weird way as Kazu kissed him on New Year's Eve. Kazu returned the kiss, pressing his hand against Shin's cheeks opening his mouth and greeting Shin's tongue. There was passion and love in this kiss. Kazu leaned his head against Shin as they parted. "I love you, Su. I love you." Shin put his arms around him and pulled him closer. "I love you, too. I love you to the moon and back, rainmaker!" Kazu chuckled and finally let Shin slip out of this hug. "Why are you here?" Kazu still hold his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought you've a show tomorrow and today and… why? You're crazy!" Shinsuke shrugged his shoulders. "I asked if I could get over here for personal reasons, I think they think my mum's sick. So I didn't had to work the Monday show and I'm off SDlive, too. I wanted to support you so bad and this was the best moment I could work out." He smiled at Kazu just plain happy that his significant other was happy, too. He turned around to the other people in the room. Everybody tried not to watch them, but everybody noticed what just happened. Kazu pointed at Yoshi. "You knew?" and then he looked at Ishii. "You knew, too?" He looked at everybody in the room. Rocky walked forward and looked at Kazu, he carefully put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I think everyone knew!" He looked over his shoulder. "Ishii had the phone idea. I collected him from the airport. Yoshi had to look after before and while the match. Toru made sure that while Shin hides in the Taguchi locker he won't kill Ryusuke and since Tanahashi needed to concentrate on his match Sho and Yoh checked that Shin won't cause any trouble with him, too." Explained the Cuban. "I was a very good boy over there!" Shin contributed to the explanation. Kazuchika looked from his mates back to Shinsuke. He didn't notice they still held hands. With his free hand he brushed over his mouth and just shook his head in surprise and wonder. "I really should be angry for working behind my back, but..." He was still shaking his head, letting his view sink for a moment. Over the months he had felt so alone and he realize that it was just his mind. He had never been alone. Kazu let Shin's hand slip and pulled everyone he could reach into a group hug. After a moment they parted and Kazuchika turned back at Shinsuke. "Guys, before we annoy the loving couple, I think it's time for everybody to leave." Started Goto shooing the others out of the room. "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" helped Ishii shoving everybody he reached to the door, so that at the end Shinsuke and Kazuchika were alone. Again they fell into the arms of each other. The kiss got longer and passionate before they broke it to breathe. "Since everybody saw what we did and has helped you with your evil plan, does that mean…" Kazu started and Shin nodded before he could finish his sentence. "I thought about it long and clear, Kazu-chan. I made a mistake just because I was too stubborn to fight what I really wanted. I know it's getting hard for us, me always being in the US, you having your tours." he took Kazus Hand and brushed with his fingers over the knuckles of the younger man. Okada shook his head, but didn't answer the unspoken question till Shin finally brought the words over his lips. "Would you give me a chance?" Kazuchika still shook his head. "Nakamura Shinsuke you're still bad shit crazy!" Shin chuckled over the sentences again and shrugged his shoulders. "Again, you're getting that out now?"

~

The match was horrible. Not in a technical way, it was brilliant, breath-taking and emotional. But Shin felt like he aged about 5 years just because of watching this match. His hatred towards Gedo still existed, but Kazu won. He really could bring Jay down and hit a beautiful rainmaker to be the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, again. Shin knew in this moment why he backed down from the Championship after Kazu emerged. He fitted that belt so much better. Everyone was super excited and kept Kazu busy for a long time, but the beautiful of New York City was, that it didn't matter how late it really was.   
After everyone has calmed, the two lovebirds had their moment. Shin ordered home gourmet Sushi and got the permission by the hotel to eat it in their beautiful conservatory on the roof of the hotel. The view was perfect, the city was lighten up, but Shin just watched his tired boyfriend munching his Sushi. "You're almost asleep. Shall we really stay up?" Shin asked him. Kazu looked up at the other man and shook his head. "No, no! Everything is fine. You put so much effort in this, I just don't want to go to bed, yet!" Shin smiled. "I prepared this in case you lose to cheer you up. In my opinion we could go down in our bed." Kazu looked up at Shin and shook his head. "You're a terrible liar, Shinsuke. When I had lost the match, you had brought me to bed and sent a text to the staff to cancel everything. So I really want to appreciate this moment!" Kazuchika assured him. Suddenly Shin seemed nervous. He dropped his view down to the floor and back up to the rainmaker. He swallowed and brushed his hair back. "Maybe you appreciate this moment, too." He started slowly and stood up. Kazu was startled and worried what Shinsuke could mean. He was about to get up, too, till Shin pushed him back to the seat and kneeled in front of him. "I don't know what your opinion is on this or if your honour allows you to just sit here and let me ask, but… the last month had been tough, but with you at my side they were wonderful. I remember telling you, that you are worthy without a championship, too, so it's stupid that I choose this day to ask you, but I can't wait any longer. Okada Kazuchika, rainmaker, IWGP Heavyweight Champion, do you want to add husband of the King of Strong Style to your name?" Shinsuke asked and let a ring appear in his hand to present it to Kazuchika. The younger male looked in shock at Shin and the ring. "What?" he asked unsure what he expected. Again, Shin swallowed, harrumphed and wanted to start over again. "Could you please stop kneeling? You're making me nervous. Pull the chair over and sit, for heaven's sake, Shinsuke!" Kazu pulled him up and bought himself some time while Shin did what he was asked to do. "Shinsuke, did you really wanna marry me, after a month?" Kazu asked, without hesitant Shin nodded. "Sure, it's not just a month Kazu. I know you and love for years! Just because we weren't in a relationship doesn't mean I don't know you. I waited so often too long, but in this... I don't to want to wait till it's too late. We can go and get a license tomorrow before Wrestlemania and the day I got an appointment in the townhall. A short ceremony. Just a yes and I belong you forever." Kazu brushed through his hair still in shock. He looked at Shin, shaking his head. "Shinsuke..." - "Don't call me bad shit crazy again. I'm not mental, I'm just in love and want you to give something to hold on when I'm here bound to my travel schedule. I want you to give something that proofs you, you are worthy without a championship around your waist. I want you to know that I don't know what could happen, I always love you."  
Kazu laughed and shook his head. "Shinsuke, I never wanted to call you crazy. I wanted to say: Yes!"


End file.
